Lost In Space
by Kay-Cee KC
Summary: i don't know what i was writing...but it will be funny later on. hope you support me by giving reviews! (my first time at a DBZ fic!)


Lost In Space  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me (Boohoo)  
  
A/N- I totally have no idea how this story will go on, as I just thought of it and don't have a plot. This is also my first ever (Unless you count the one I wrote when I was 8) DBZ story, please be kind and leave a review for me!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goten, look at that!" Trunks said, pointing to the middle of the lab they were in. "Seems like my mother had made a new machine!" He continued. Goten, who had no interest in whatsoever the machine was just took a look, nodded and continue stuffing his already full mouth with the food laid in front of him. (Phew! What a long sentence!) "I wonder what it is." Trunks said, almost to himself. Gotten wasn't interested in machines like Trunks, as he is just like his father, a little on the brainless side. (Dun get mad, Goten fans! I am one too and I got hurt too, writing such a thing about that little cute thing!)  
  
  
  
"Goten! Are you listening to me or not?" Trunks asked, frustrated when Goten was busy stuffing himself. Goten look at Trunks with a blank look. He swallowed all the food that was stuffed like a stuffed turkey in his mouth and said "You were talking to me, Trunks?" Trunks slapped his forehead with his hand. "Will you ever listen to me rather than eating?" "But, Trunks, I was hungry. Besides, the food was delicious. But I can listen now, as I have already finish up the food" Trunks looked down and discovered that Goten had really finished up their lunch. "Goten! That was meant for both of us! How can you finish it yourself? I am hungry now!" He shouted at his friend.  
  
Goten looked surprised. "You were talking, so I thought you didn't want to eat. Its not good to see the food goes down the drain, so I finish it up" Trunks tried to control his anger. He counted 1-10, then he said, as calmly as possible, "That doesn't mean that I don't want to eat. You could've asked first" Goten turned chibified. "Sorry Trunks. I promise I won't repeat this again!" Goten said. This time, Trunks really got angry. "Won't repeat! You've done this so many times and you always say that you won't repeat!" Trunks bursted out. "I did? Many times? When?" Goten asked innocently. This was the last straw. Trunks started shouting at Goten while Goten stuff his fingers into his ears.  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed and sat back down. Slowly, as if afraid of him, Goten move quietly next to Trunks. He nudges Trunks at the ribs, "Trunks, you still angry?" he asked timidly. Trunks sighed again. "No, I am not angry anymore." he said reluctantly. Seeing that his best friend is no longer angry at him, Goten hugs Trunks tightly. Trunks started gasping for air. "Let me go, Goten! I can't breathe" but Goten couldn't hear what Trunks was saying. He was too happy because Trunks wasn't mad at him. When Trunks noticed that Goten is not going to let him go, he turned into a super saiyan and Goten was thrown away from the impact.  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Why did you change into super saiyan suddenly?" Goten asked, patting himself and rubbing his head, which knocked a pole. He had knock into the strange machine that Trunks said earlier. "Because I couldn't breathe when you hug me!" Trunks shouted. Trunks turned back to normal and wanted to lecture more but Goten suddenly got in front of him. He threw a punch at Trunks's face, which was received with a surprise. "Why did you do that for?" Trunks asked, rubbing his face. "You hit me first!" Goten said, all smiles, indicating the time Trunks changed into super saiyan.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to do that! But now, you asked for it!" Trunks said. They were both getting excited. They started flying all over the place, hitting everything in their sight. Goten threw a 'ki' ball at Trunks but was easily evaded by the older boy. Then they started throwing 'ki' balls, and mainly destroying the whole lab. Goten got hit by one of Trunks' 'ki' ball and he fell to the floor. Trunks smiled and prepared to throw more 'ki' balls at Goten. Sensing that he is in danger, Goten quickly entered the strange machine to hide.  
  
  
  
"I know where you are, Goten. So you better come out now before I come and find you!" Trunks said. From inside the machine, Goten answered, "No! I won't come out! Come and find me!" this angered Trunks and he flew into the machine. Inside, he saw Goten admiring the control panel. All fighting mood was gone. "What machine is this, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks didn't answer. He looked at the colourful control panel and 1 particular button attracted him. Nervously, he presses it, to see what it was. To their surprised, the whole machine begins to shake. "What did you do?" Goten shouted over the noise. "I don't know!" Trunks answer, yelling.  
  
  
  
The machine started to fly up and up and up. It did not stop until it went out of earth's atmosphere. "Where are we?" Goten asked, bruised all over because they rolled side to side when the machine flew up. "In space, I guess." Trunks answered uncertainly. "What? Why are we here?" Goten asked dumbly. "Because I pressed the start button, I guess." Trunks said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.. What will happen to those 2 meddlesome kids?  
  
what will they do?  
  
who will save them?  
  
will Goten ever leave food for trunks?  
  
will Trunks starve to death?  
  
find out in the next chapter!  
  
Reviews please!  
  
I am not sure of the people's names, as I read the malay version and I watch the Chinese version. Whoever kind enough to tell me their names.will be greaty appreciated! 


End file.
